coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Locations
I've always been under the impression that after 1961 the programme started to use location filming quite extensively than it had in the past but having seen so many episodes - and noted their places - from late 1969 and early 1970 I don't hold this view now. From July 1969 to May 1970, 92 episodes were broadcast, 85 of which we have so far noted places for but excluding scenes shot on the Grape Street set only 17 of these have any location filming and three of these are the Lake District episode and the two either side of it. The programme was far more studio bound then than I'd previously considered. Just thought I'd post this as an observation.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :It would be interesting to see the trends in the amount of location filming over the years. I suspect the 1990s was the peak. David (talk) 15:54, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed - the programme nowadays seems to confine itself a lot more to the outdoor sets nowadays.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That's very interesting to hear,John. BTW,did you mean to say 1961 or 1969 in your opening?70s Fan (talk) 21:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :::1961 - the impression I got from the Network DVD's is there is a lot of location filming after 1961 but that just doesn't seem to be the case based on our (limited) experience.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Not so limited re. 69-70. 85 out of 92 episodes. That's impressive!70s Fan (talk) 21:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I recently started watching the 1976 episodes via a popular video-sharing website (thanks to John mentioning it over on GB), and one observation I was going to make actually was that I thought there seemed to be quite a lot of location filming compared to nowadays. The canal was seen a few times, as well as Albert's allotments and even other streets. Most recently there were the scenes around the greyhound racecourse. I've been quite surprised at how much location shooting there has been! ::::Is it the intention by the way to note all of Bill Tarmey's pre-Jack appearances? I've spotted him twice in episodes you haven't noted. I'm afraid I didn't note them myself when I watched them but I can point you to roughly which episodes to look at if you want to add them to the list? TellyFan (talk) 23:52, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'e never thought of listing them before but that is a good idea. Which are the other episodes?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd say both episodes were almost certainly between 24th May and 7th July, but not the bank holiday eps from 31st May and 2nd June. The first was an appearance in the Kabin, though I'm afraid I don't remember what the scene was about. The second was a pub scene. Ray and Len had told Stan that Hilda was looking for him and had gone to the Flying Horse or somewhere but she was really in the Rovers toilets. I think he was supposed to have gone to the allotments, though at that point I might be getting muddled with another episode. Stan's always in trouble for something lol. But Bill was definitely there when Hilda came out of the toilet and caught Stan drinking. Sorry I can't be any more precise.TellyFan (talk) 10:41, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I forgot to add that the second episode with Stan was the last scene of the episode.TellyFan (talk) 17:48, March 29, 2014 (UTC)